Douleurs
by RapistPanda
Summary: Os sur Crocodile et Luffy :D Première fois que je m'essaye à ce couple et je suis plutôt fière de moi Luffy a eu un accident ; accident dans lequel il a perdu la vie. Crocodile se retrouve alors seul… en repensant à tous leurs bons moments… Les pensées d'un amant en peine… Romance / Drama Rating K :D Venez lire c'est tout triste et tout mignon :3


_**Et voilà mon petit Crocodile x Luffy :D C'est rare et moi j'aime bien ce couple :D **_

_**Romance / Drama *Ba oui quoi je sais faire que ça… :'(***_

_**Rating K *pas de lemon***_

_**Disclamer : Luffy et Crocodile ne m'appartiennent pas * Malheureusement…***_

_**Luffy a eu un accident accident dans lequel il a perdu la vie. Crocodile se retrouve alors seul… en repensant à tous leurs bons moments… **_

_**Les pensées d'un amant en peine…**_

_Enjoy~_

_**Douleurs…**_

J'ai eu beau me taper la tête contre les murs, jeter à torts et à travers des objets en tout genre, me persuader que tout ceci n'était qu'un cauchemar, rien n'y faisait.

J'avais beau me dire que tu finirais par revenir, tu ne revenais pas.

Je venais de découvrir Solitude.

Seul, chaque jour, le temps me paraissait meurtrier.

Chaque secondes, chaque minutes qui s'écoulaient me faisait prendre conscience peu à peu que jamais plus je ne te reverrai sourire. Me sourire…

Toutes les paroles que tu m'as prononcé, tous ces « je t'aime » que tu m'as chuchoté, résonnaient comme des tambours à l'intérieur de ma tête.

Plus personne ne prêtaient attention à moi, comme si, depuis ce jour tragique, je n'apparaissais plus aux des autres.

Plus les jours passaient, plus je pris douloureusement conscience de mon erreur.

Cet « accident » de voiture, si je n'avais pas sombré dans l'alcool ce soir là, tu n'aurais pas eu besoin de venir me chercher si tard. Il pleuvait averse, mais tu avais peur qu'il se passe quelque chose, car tu savais très bien comment je suis lorsque je bois, alors tu as roulé le plus vite possible.

Beaucoup trop…

Un camion a percuté ta voiture de plein fouet.

Les médecins m'ont dit que tu n'avais point souffert, que tu étais mort sur le coup.

Est-ce vraiment les paroles qu'un homme aimerait entendre alors qu'il vient de perdre l'homme qu'il aime, par sa faute ?

Après ceci, après tes funérailles, j'avais perdu le goût de la vie.

Je t'ai tué.

C'est ma faute si ton corps repose maintenant dans une boite en bois six pieds sous terre.

Ce corps inanimé qui autrefois me prenait dans ses bras.

Cette bouche violacé qui autrefois m'embrassait avec tant de passion.

Ces mains gelées qui autrefois parcouraient mon corps.

Et cette aura de bonheur que tu dégageais, tout le monde s'en souviendra.

Même dans les pires des situations, tu étais le seul à sourire.

Ce sourire dont toi seul avait le secret.

Ce sourire que pourrai avoir un enfant de 4 ans qui vient de recevoir ses cadeaux d'anniversaire.

Tu étais l'homme de ma vie…

J'ai vainement tenté de me convaincre que ce n'était pas de ma faute. Foutaises ! Bien sur que tout était ma faute…

Le cœur meurtrit, les bras recouverts de cicatrices, recroquevillé sur moi-même, j'attendais.

J'attendais que la mort daigne m'accorder le voyage que tu avais fais. J'avais besoin de te rejoindre.

Si je le pouvais, j'aimerai me faire pardonner.

J'ai ta mort sur la conscience depuis bien trop longtemps.

Tout ça doit cesser…

Cette lame d'acier poser délicatement sur mon poignée me permettra-t-elle de te revoir ?

Je l'espère, car maintenant je ne peux plus reculer.

J'aurai tellement voulu pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras, un dernier baiser, après, j'aurai surement continué…

Ton regard n'était déjà plus qu'un mirage…

Ton sourire avait disparu…

Ton visage me semblait déjà lointain…

C'est à ce moment que j'ai accueilli la mort à bras ouverts…

Les paupières fermées, une larme coula sur ma joue.

Attend-moi, Luffy…

_**Voilà très court OS sur Crocodile x Luffy. C'était un petit texte que j'avais écris vite-fait en français qui été, à l'origine, dis par une femme. Donc il a fallu que je change, et moi qui ne savait qui je devais faire mourir, ba j'ai choisi Luffy parce qu'entre lui et Crocodile, celui qui est le plus apte à boire c'est bien Crocodile. Voilà pardon pour les fautes si il y'en as et laisser une review si sa vous as plus :D**_

_**A+**_

_**Melis-chan**_


End file.
